


Тантал

by rika_inverse



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Mythology - Fandom
Genre: Bisexuality, Cannibalism, F/M, Gods, M/M, Multi, Punishment, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Theft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika_inverse/pseuds/rika_inverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>мифы древней греции, все/тантал</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тантал

Тантал - любимейший сын Зевса, сын от божественной Плуто, дочери Океана, сын богоравный, и никто из олимпийцев не решится ему нагрубить. Дерзкий мальчишка, вскормленный амброзией с блюда отца, и Гера только улыбается сквозь зубы, когда трёхлетний ублюдок меняет под столом её сандалии с Аресовыми; несдержанный бог войны, её первенец, не так добр - но в самом деле, не драться же ему с ребёнком из таких пустяков?  
Тантал взрослеет, но всё так же проказлив и шаловлив, и губы Зевса по-прежнему растягиваются в одобрительной улыбке, стоит сыну повернуть к нему голову. Он, пожалуй, даже слишком его любит - судачат кумушки, на Олимпе сплетницы ничем не отличаются от земных, - и подбирают складки белоснежных одежд, когда мальчишка плюётся нектаром. Капризный, уже избалованный, такой лишний, мешающий в всегда праздничной суете Олимпа - и в то же время такой нужный, ведь нет ничего скучней вечного праздника; Тантал всегда объединяет их общим неодобрением, и для живущих сотни лет олимпийцев он слишком быстро взрослеет.

Кажется, ещё вчера он подставлял подножку Гефесту - хромой падал, взмахнув руками нелепо, роняя золотые костыли, - осыпающий его проклятьями уродец, а Тантал хохотал, прекрасный и жестокий, плоть от плоти вторящих ему богов; Гефест куда больше человек, чем выросший на Олимпе Тантал, и пора бы ему привыкнуть к гомерическому смеху за спиной.   
А уже сегодня Тантал сидит по левую руку от Зевса, скромно опустив ресницы, и даже Гермес проносит кубок мимо рта, замечтавшись. Злой мальчишка вырос в наглого юношу, его никто не бьёт по рукам, говоря - рано!, боги тем более не привыкли себе отказывать, и Афродита проходит, покачивая бёдрами призывно. Никто ещё не знает и слова такого - грех, есть только воля богов, любое преступление можно искупить щедрой жертвой на алтаре - Тантал пока уверен в этом, пока - и развлекается, стравливая между собой поклонников. Отчего бы и нет, весело - и думать он забывает, чем закончили Арахна, Ниоба, Сизиф и как непостоянны боги в своих привязанностях.  
Сманить жену отца кажется не таким уж страшным поступком - супружеская верность отнюдь не то, за что держатся на Олимпе, а Гера красивее любой земной девушки. В этом всё её отличие, и Тантал не задумывается, что ему не страшна месть смертных дев, а не гнев покинутой богини - и стоило бы позволить ей натешиться первой, прежде чем самому бросаться в объятья нимфы. Но любовь Дионы сладка, семейная жизнь увлекает как новая игрушка, и он таскает с Олимпа амброзию, чтобы пировать на рождение первенца.

Раскрывать секреты богов - настоящая ошибка, одна из немногих, за которую даже Зевс покарает; боги следят за этим внимательно, знают, что люди не хотят поклоняться тем, кто ничем от них не отличается - а Тантал, как захмелеет, выдаёт всё о жизни Олимпа, он кормит нектаром только друзей, чтоб распускали слухи о его роскошных пирах, и в нём нет ни капли от Прометея. А и того не пощадили, - боги тоже не умеют взглянуть сверху, они пристрастны, интересы их сюиминутны, нет ни мысли о справедливости в их головах под золотыми кудрями, - и Зевс кажется совсем по-стариковски беспомощным, когда говорит:  
\- Сынок, да не зажрался ты там? Будь аккуратней, - Тантал только отмахивается, в его руках кувшин с божественной пищей, нет времени выслушивать порицания и замечать, как острыми огоньками вспыхивает усмешка в глазах Геры.  
Боги могут не торопиться с карами - то, что для них всего лишь миг, для Тантала оборачивается несколькими годами, он чувствует сам, как жизнь стремительно летит мимо, рассыпая искры из-под колёс - и каждая вспышка прожигает нить его жизни. Одну такую он дарит Гефесту, случайную, почти не отложившуюся в памяти встречу - подачкой. И даже не успевает поглумиться - наутро над ложем парит Гермес:  
\- Пришло время расплачиваться, наш сладкий. Папочка гневается.  
\- Что? - говорит Тантал, спросонок не понимая.  
\- Ты же его не слушал. О богах сплетничал. Амброзию крал. Пло-охой мальчик, - тянет посланник, скалит белые зубы, и Тантал обрывает его на полуслове - что за бред - в нём нет совсем никакого уважения к богам, и что это, ему вздумали указывать после стольких лет?

Тантал зол и недоволен; по меркам земным он давно уже состоявшийся мужчина, а его отчитывают как мальчишку, богини за спиной отца хихикают, тыкая в него пальцами, а Зевс хмурит брови, и от движения его руки улики - кувшины с Олимпа, раскалываются на сотни осколков.  
Танталу и в голову не приходит, что боги знали всё с самого начала; он вырос с ними и не привык опасаться, и думает, что если б не сплетни и найденные в его кладовой кувшины, всё осталось бы в тайне. Отплатить за унижение и поставить их на место - вещи поважнее, чем жизнь сына, и он приносит Пелопа в жертву, подавая его главным блюдом на пиру - как если б боги и не были всеведущи.

За познание нужно платить - даже если ты познаёшь границы отцовской любви, и наречённые в твою честь муки - слабое утешение.  
Диона, жена Тантала не приносит за него жертв Аиду, а воскрешённый сын проклинает, и только Гефест, приходя с коваными дарами Персефоне, останавливается в отдалении, чтобы поглядеть на него - но тень от нависшей скалы скрывает лицо Тантала, и Гефест хромает дальше.


End file.
